A battery-powered electronic device controls a power supply in various manners to conserve battery power. For example, the electronic device may be configured to enter a Power Saving Mode to minimize discharge current when a residual capacity of the battery becomes equal to or less than a predetermined threshold. In the Power Saving Mode, the electronic device may adjust the Central Processing Unit (CPU) clock and/or a number of active cores to control power consumption.
The related art electronic device uses a method of controlling power in active mode. Recently, as the functions of the electronic device have become increasingly diversified, the extended CPU capability and display size have increased the power consumption of the electronic device. A user may charge the electronic device during use to avoid battery drainage.
In the state of charging the battery, the electronic device consumes as much power as required. For example, in the case of an application requiring large power consumption, such as navigator, video playback, and game applications, the discharging power may become equal to or greater than the power being charged into the battery.
In order to solve this problem, the present disclosure provides a battery charging control apparatus and method which are capable of measuring charged power capacity in stepwise manner and, when the charging state of battery is abnormal, controlling the power supply for use of the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.